Our Love Will Last
by MoonSugarMorph
Summary: (Temporary cover) It is North Italy's birthday! And Germany ('shockingly') wants everything to go perfectly. But as the day goes on, secrets begin to reveal themselves.. Contains: Angst, GerIta, Chibitalia x HRE, yaoi/male x male


_(This takes place a while after Chibitalia and HRE's separation)_

 _Ahh_ What a lovely day it was. Prussia couldn't be happier at the time, strolling through one of Austria's gardens. The breeze was lightly blowing and the house and lighting complimented the garden. The cobblestone walkway was even looking gorgeous today as well. That freeloader must have been making that poor maid do extra work...

Unfortunately, today Prussia had some business to do. He hated it, it was too boring! But because he was so awesome, and because he knew it was important, he had gotten up and dressed in a navy blue uniform to visit Austria.

On his way through the shiny glass back entrance doors, Prussia almost stumbled on something and heard a small yelp. He stepped away quickly before looking down.

There was a cute little girl, sitting on her bum and sobbing a bit. "Don't hurt me, please! I'm sorry!" She cried apologetically in a cute, high pitched voice. She had brown hair and was wearing a green and white dress. Hey.. did he recognize that dress? It looked like something similar to what Hungary had worn when he was little..

Prussia knew who this little girl was. Her features matched his younger brother's description of her perfectly.

This was Italy! North Italy, since apparently Spain was given South Italy.. Lucky tomato.

Prussia patted Italy on the head when she continued to sob. "Oi, it's alright, I'm not going to hurt jou.." He assured her before he bent down on his knees so he could look at her better. "So jou are zhe one who has stolen mein little brother's heart, eh?" He couldn't help but be amused at her confused expression. "Ah, how cute.."

"W-Who is your little brother?" The girl stuttered, looking up at Prussia and tilting her head.

"Holy Roman Empire of course!" Prussia responded proudly, greeted with a smile from the other smaller country. "Roma? Si, si! Is he coming back to me?! Is he alright?!" She asked excitedly.

Prussia's own smile fell. "Erm.. He's still fighting." What he said was true.. Holy Rome was still fighting, but he was fighting to survive..

* * *

It was after this, and his surprisingly short meeting with Austria that he made his way back home. The weather in his own home, was more awesome than anywhere else and he liked it.

But today it felt rather gloomy, and perhaps for good reason..

In bed in an extra room in Prussia's house, lay a sickly blonde boy in a night gown. He looked worse and worse every day and he knew that the end was nearing..

Prussia bounded inside. "Oi, Holy Rome! I'm home!" He called out, immediately heading for his little brother's room.

"Big brother... How many times... Do I have to tell you to keep it down..?!" Holy Roman Empire replied, breathing a little heavily.

Prussia grinned before placing the back of his hand on Holy Rome's forehead. "... You feel... A little cooler today?" He said, but was mostly trying to be positive. He had went to everyone, tried everything, but all evidence pointed to HRE's inevitable collapse.

He thought of a subject that would hopefully cheer his brother up. "I saw that little Italy today. Talked to her too." He spoke up.

Prussia had been right, he was sure that Holy Roman Empire's face brightened a bit just at the mention of Italy. "I-Italia? Is she doing well? Is Austria feeding her?" He questioned, trying but failing to sit up in bed.

The albino let out a short chuckle. "Ja, ja, she's doing just fine. In fact I'd say she's the tiniest bit chubby now."

Holy Rome's face turned a bright red as he hugged a pillow. "I bet she looks as beautiful as she did when I had to leave.." He began to cough and Prussia frowned.

"Vhy don't jou go see her? She vouldn't stop asking about jou-"

"No!.. I told you big brother.. I don't want her to see me like this.. Don't want her to know what is happening to me... that I won't be able to become an adult with her.." Holy Rome's voice trailed off.

Prussia understood, but he hated how unfair it was. They both obviously wanted nothing more than to be reunited. But not even Prussia's awesomeness could bring them back together, or stop Holy Roman Empire from collapsing.

But there was another option..

A small hand suddenly rested on his own and he was suddenly gazing into determined icy blue eyes. "B-Brother... Do something for me.. please.." Holy Roman Empire said in a hushed tone.

Prussia gave a nod. "Anything."

"When I die, I need you to gather up everyone else.. and bring me back." Holy Rome said. "I know I won't be Holy Rome anymore.. but I know that I will find my way back to Italy. And when I do, we can be together again and I will never ever leave her.."

Prussia listened closely to every word. He couldn't believe how lovestruck his little brother was over that little brunette..

He didn't want to see Holy Rome go either, and it would give them both comfort.. So he nodded. "Of course, bruder.. The awesome me vill do that for jou."

Holy Roman Empire seemed to relax at the sound of that. He let his eyes flutter shut, beginning to succumb to his aching body.

He could feel his consciousness slipping away from him as he welcomed sleep, no longer having the energy to talk with his older brother.

 _I made a promise to you, Italia.. And no matter what, I will keep it. We will see eachother again!_

* * *

Bright, icy blue eyes stared up at many faces in wonder. His vision was too blurry to see any of them clearly, but he was quite sure that he didn't know any of them. What a strange place to wake up, on a marble floor in a very large room surrounded by tons of strangers.

But young Germany held no fear of them. He sat up as soon as his vision was clear and he gazed about at all of them. Some looked happy, some worried, others, he couldn't quite tell.

And then an albino approached him, holding out a hand. "Guten morgen! I am jour big brother, Prussia. And jou vill address me as such." He grinned down at Germany's somewhat expressionless face.

"... Do jou have dogs?" A small, semi-familiar voice asked as he took Prussia's hand and got to his feet.

Prussia blinked. "Er, nein, but I'm sure ve could get some!" He laughed.

Everyone in the room began to cheer. It had worked! They had successfully created a new country out of an old one! Eh, it sounds like necromancy when they put it that way.. but in any case, they were all more than excited to have 'Holy Roman Empire' back!

Germany didn't understand their cheering.. his thoughts were on other things entirely.

 _I want wurst.. Why is my body aching? I'm going to have to stretch once I get out of here. I want a doggie, no, I want three doggies! Why is this man calling himself my brother and holding my hand?_

Prussia began to lead him towards the door and he willingly followed along.

"Kommen! Let me show jou to jour new home." The albino grinned.

Germany got this thought scratching at the back of his mind.. he knew he was forgetting something. But at the moment, he couldn't quite remember anything. So he ignored the feeling for now and just focused on trying to enjoy time with his.. Big brother.


End file.
